


无脚鸟

by xx0415



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx0415/pseuds/xx0415
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 利艾
Kudos: 5





	无脚鸟

艾伦同三笠坐船到的香港，行李早早就寄到了住处，两人仅各带了一只皮箱，由丫鬟纤纤和娟儿提着。两个丫鬟都是中国人，原名本不叫这，是三笠来家里住后，卡罗拉拨了她俩给艾伦和三笠使唤后，艾伦给改的名，后来三笠也上学校了读了些书，她讥艾伦道：“你是觉得自己是贾宝玉么。”艾伦不恼反而笑嘻嘻道：“若我是宝玉，你觉得你是黛玉吗？”

三笠提议说叫两辆车，艾伦不肯，只叫了一辆车打发丫鬟坐了先去住处收拾着，拽着三笠寻了人力车。三笠皱了皱眉，对着艾伦道：“日头这么毒，你待会坐得不舒服了可别抱怨。”艾伦在兴头上，不在意三笠说了什么，他摆摆手，“日头毒归毒，有遮阳篷，车子一拉起来就有风了舒服的。”三笠拿他没办法，只好提了裙子也坐到了车上。

他们挑的这个车夫是拉车拉得有几把刷子，听他们是初到香港，又瞧见穿时兴料子款式西装的小少爷一脸新鲜，车拉得不慢，又叫他们能赏到风景。路走了还没有一半，艾伦便有些腻了，这街景和上海也没什么区别，唯一的区别也就是楼更高些路更窄些，这样的城市反倒叫人觉得有些闷，他松了领带解了衬衫最上面两颗扣子，舔着一根冰棍，他刚刚特意叫车夫停下去买的，转头去同三笠说话。“难怪那些英国佬总说上海好，这天气确实熬人，黏糊糊的，又热又难受，烦心。”三笠递过去一块浸过冰水的帕子，“其实没差多少，你心里作用罢了。再忍忍，马上到住的地方了，妈说特意给你装空调了，还是专门托人从日本找的尖货。”艾伦接过她的帕子擦了把脸，“妈就爱夸大其词，还好没叫她跟着我们来。”凉快了之后心情也爽快不少，他又问三笠：“说到日本，你都不想回去看看吗？爸都替你联系好学校了，怎么还是来了香港？”三笠抬眼瞧了艾伦一眼，“怎么就是回去了，我是有谁在东京吗？去了做什么？你不去，我当然不去了。”一说到这种话，艾伦就不知道该拿什么话去回了，他一贯是索性丢开暂时不和三笠继续聊，反正三笠也从不会纠缠一件事，事情过去了更是不会再提，这次也一样，他向后仰头小声嘀咕了几句天气，又往车夫那凑近了些，叫他拉快些。

很快，车夫就把他们送到了目的地，艾伦给车费给得相当大方，车夫喜笑颜开地接过。纤纤撑着一把阳伞出来迎接他们，她接过艾伦的外套挂在手臂上，将伞移到他们头顶，边在前引路边道：“客厅和小姐的房间先收拾出来，其他的再过两三个钟也能收完了。司机厨娘其他丫鬟今晚或者明早都会到齐。还有小姐的钢琴下午送到并调音。”三笠听罢点点头，艾伦却压根没听，他打量了一番新家，是一栋半新的英式小楼，与上海的家比是有些小了，但住他和三笠两个人倒也是绰绰有余，他对三笠道：“明天先出去买些东西，晚上去俱乐部喝两杯交几个朋友罢。”三笠道：“行的。”

三笠上楼换了一件软缎子的家常连衣裙，走下楼到客厅，看见艾伦正在摆装饰，已经放了好几只各色的梅瓶，茶几上炉台上也摆了些鼻烟壶、青玉樽之类的，艾伦手上正拿着一副花鸟画虑着要不要挂到墙上，上海家里挂过一副山水画，被格里沙痛骂一顿玩物丧志，卡罗拉也叫艾伦把心思摆摆正。三笠坐到沙发上，对艾伦道：“现在是脱了缰的野马了，把这些全都带来了？你到底是来上学的还是来干什么的？”艾伦卷了画放进卷轴，也坐到沙发上，道：“上学的同时，也要接受艺术的熏陶。”三笠道：“你是没被爸妈扔够吗？你不肯去英国也不肯去法国，偏要来香港，不会就是为了方便你继续玩这些东西吧？”艾伦尴尬道：“我就是想，你也肯定会告诉妈的，妈肯定要来全给我摔掉，我又不傻的。”三笠叹了口气，道：“你答应我好好上课，我就不告诉妈。可是，我也看不出来你是真心多喜欢这些玩物。”艾伦沉默了一会，道：“再说吧，以后再看。”

说话间，纤纤走进客厅，同他们道：“少爷，小姐，钢琴送来了，叫他们进来吗？”艾伦站起身，道：“叫他们搬进来吧。”接着艾伦同三笠换了个话题，问她晚上想吃什么，要不要约个餐厅出去吃。这个时候，两个工人抬着一架钢琴穿过客厅，向纤纤给他们指的那块落地窗前的空地板上走去。其中一个工人，吸引了艾伦的目光，他个子不高，穿了工人最常穿的褐色短褂和灰色短裤，脚上蹬着一双黑布鞋，头发剃得相当利落；他和同伴把钢琴放下，直起身子掏出一块帕子擦了擦脸上的汗，这令艾伦有些疑惑了，他原以为他是个华人，却没想到他面部骨骼轮廓有些白种人的深刻，还有一双不常见于亚洲人的灰蓝色眼睛。三笠有些惊讶，艾伦突然和她说起了英文，虽然奇怪，但她倒也是配合着换成了英文，讨论晚上究竟是吃洋餐还是尝尝粤菜。调琴师正在调琴，艾伦叫纤纤去泡一壶咖啡来，还要拿他放在织锦盒子里的那套杯子。纤纤应声，很快就将咖啡和一盘曲奇放到了桌上。调琴师正好也调好了琴，艾伦招呼他们道：“辛苦你们了，来喝杯咖啡吃几块点心罢。”调琴师谢过，带着两个工人坐到了红木沙发上，端起一杯咖啡，还没喝，倒是先称赞起了这咖啡杯是实打实的上等货。艾伦笑了一下没做什么表示，问起调琴师他们一些家长里短，三笠听着不由挑起了眉。好几个来回，只有调琴师同艾伦搭话，于是艾伦问道：“他们两怎的不说话呢？”调琴师陪笑道：“他们只讲粤语，讲不了几个英文，谢少爷关心了。”艾伦用指甲刮了刮杯壁，笑道：“讨口饭吃不容易。”调琴师喝下最后一口咖啡，道：“可不是，这下面还有一家小姐的钢琴等着去调哩。多谢少爷小姐的款待，我们便先告辞了。”说罢，便站了起来，艾伦没再说什么，只是往他们每人手心都塞了一张票子说是另算的打赏，塞到那小个子工人手里时，艾伦隔着纸币在他掌心摩挲了几下。

调琴师一行人走后，三笠打发纤纤去餐厅订位子，客厅里又只剩下艾伦与三笠两个人。三笠站到艾伦面前，注视着他的眼睛道：“你又犯病了是吗？”艾伦避开她的视线，“你说什么呢，我听不懂。”三笠掰过艾伦的脸，强迫他看着自己的眼睛，“我告诉你，其他的什么都可以随你，唯独这事没商量，你敢犯，我还是不会告诉爸妈叫他们伤心，就是你不用上学了，我直接绑你回上海给你关进屋子里，哪都别去了。”艾伦挥开三笠的手，也站了起来，“你究竟发什么疯？我几岁了？还要你管？”说罢，艾伦转身要回房间，三笠看着他的背影，道：“就算我不管你，随你去了，你上次同那个戏子，怎么样了？人家还不是拿了你的钱就要回去结婚了，跟你山盟海誓值几个钱？你一个月不到瘦得没个人形，妈急得都要找人去调查了，谁帮你拦下来的？谁帮你圆谎的？”艾伦顿了顿，停下脚步却没回头，他道：“行了，我有那个意人家也不一定就肯领我的情。”艾伦低下头，盯着脚上的绸缎绣花拖鞋，“我给他塞钱他连多看都没多看我一眼，写在票子上的电话怕也是没在意，就连我给的咖啡点心都动也没动。你担心什么呢，恐怕这回人连戏都不肯陪我做，我心甘情愿被骗也没人稀罕吧。”三笠几乎是头一次见艾伦如此落寞，即使上次不肯吃饭往死里折腾自己也没现在看上去这样孤独，仿佛随时就会消失一样，她怎样都于心不忍，却也不知道能说什么好，只道：“别瞎想了，明天我陪你多逛逛罢。”

这一天，艾伦到了在一家裁缝铺又见到了那个小个子的工人。艾伦想这算不算命运，可能他这一辈子就来这么一次裁缝铺，怎么就这样巧。快入秋，三笠为自己和艾伦定了一批新衣裳，本是司机去取，怎想司机为老婆生头胎告了三天假；自然艾伦也不可能为了拿几件衣服就跑到中环来，本来他被三笠唠叨得不厌其烦，终于答应同一个他都不怎么记得长相的女同学看一场电影，结果临了艾伦远远看见穿玫瑰紫丝绒裙的女同学，到底还是拨了电话去女同学家里推说自己胃痛去不了了。艾伦也不想就这么回家，漫无目的逛了一会，临时起意去把新买的衣裳取回来，盼着晚上三笠能只顾着试衣服顾不上他了。然而此时他倒是什么念头也没了，他只仰头去看那个人。他本是跟着一个女工走到了裁缝铺做工的地方去找老板，艾伦觉得这后场比码头还要挤，可能从上面撒一把芝麻，芝麻都掉不到地上去，甚至不少熨衣工就借着横梁吊在半空中，在一块同样悬在空中的烫衣板上熨衣服，而那个人就这样吊着在熨一件白衬衫。裁缝铺老板这时拎着大大小小快十个袋子迎了过来，他笑得把一张脸挤出数道褶子，道：“什么风把我们耶格尔少爷吹来了，家里头腾不开手打个电话来我自然叫人给您平平整整送去。”艾伦也笑，又卷起几张钞票放进老板手里，道：“我这也是路过，没想到家妹买了这样多，您看方不方便支我一个工人。”说完朝那个人所在的地方使了个眼色，“我看他就还不错。”老板卷起手捏了捏，道：“您看您太客气了，您到外面透透气歇一歇，我叫他收拾一下就去。”

那人拎着十来个袋子，跟在艾伦身后半步。艾伦借着扶帽子的动作偷偷向后看，那人穿的青色短褂，裤子换了一条黑色长麻裤，鞋还是那双黑布鞋，全身上下干干净净，就连那双旧鞋都一点也不见脏。大概是被看久了，那人抬头看了一眼艾伦，对上视线，艾伦一下变得有些尴尬，他只好清清嗓子，开口道：“你现在是在裁缝铺里找了份长工吗？”艾伦一开始讲得英文，说到一半想起来那人应该是听不懂英文，又换成磕磕绊绊不甚熟练的粤语，那人只是以一种探究的眼神看着他，却不说话，艾伦以为自己粤语说得差到让人听不懂，但也无法，他继续道，“呃，几个月前你在我家搬过钢琴你还记得吗？”那人先是又沉默了一会，才道：“你这样身份的人没必要这样拐弯抹角得同我讲话罢。”不知怎的，艾伦觉得自己有些紧张，嘴巴都有些发干，他舔了一下嘴唇，道：“也没有吧？就觉得有些巧，想同你交个朋友。”那人从兜里掏出一张票子，正是艾伦给他那张，他道：“如果你没给我这个，我倒是还能相信你这样的小少爷有雅兴交我这样的朋友。”艾伦瞧着自己写上去的电话号码，干巴巴道：“你没丢也没花掉呀，那怎么不给我打电话呢？”艾伦以为那人会像那个戏子一开始一样把钱扔到他脸上，说别把人看下贱了，没想到那人又把钱揣回兜里，“打给你做什么？给你说，我愿意陪你玩玩，做你的情人？”艾伦眨眨眼睛，那人又说，“和你这样的人，太不安全，等你玩腻了，我怕是要被你家少奶奶沉海喂鱼。你又除了钱什么也给不了，偏我不缺钱。”艾伦维持着刚刚干巴巴的语气，道：“噢，你不缺钱。”停了一会，他又问那人，“那你怎的不把钱扔回来，叫我别作践你。”那人笑了，道：“你给了三人打赏，那这就是我辛苦劳动赚来的，凭什么要还你？再说，万一哪天我缺钱了，还可以拿这个找你家少奶奶，问她多要几个钱。”艾伦盯着那人半天，道：“三笠不是我太太，她是我妹妹，虽然你找她跟她保证你不再来找我，她也会给你钱，但你找我，我肯定给的更多呀。”那人摇摇头，“我没兴趣拿屁股换钱。”艾伦被噎住了，伸手握住那人的手腕，半天挤出一句话，“我知道了，那我们就做个朋友好不好，我是真的挺喜欢你的。”那人抽出手，没说话，艾伦有些难过，他还是道：“你知道我叫什么对吧，那至少你也告诉我你叫什么罢。”那人先没说话，仔细打量了艾伦一番，才笑道：“下次遇见，我就告诉你。”艾伦显得有些失落，他道；“你这话的意思，分明就是下次见到我就先远远躲开对吧。”那人不回答艾伦的问题，只道：“你这种一辈子只这么一次来裁缝铺后场的小少爷，就这么一次不又碰到我了，怎么就没有下次？”

得知艾伦放了女同学鸽子，三笠本要好好说说艾伦，却见他失魂落魄回家，又不好也不忍心再说什么，随他去了。刚到港时虽然注册了几家俱乐部的会员，艾伦也一直没再去过，他变得爱往华人堆里扎，一开始只是同学校里的华人同学来往，过了小一个月，甚至去起了九龙城寨。三笠提醒他，虽说家里不从政，但和华人走近了脱离主流社会总是危险的。艾伦嘴上答应了，总还是忍不住往新界去，他有一种奇妙的直觉，那人是从九龙城寨这臭名昭著的地方出来的，没有阳光，充满了罪与恶的地方。艾伦偶尔格格不入地站在赌场或者妓院里的时候，他有些迷惑，为什么会对一个不知姓名的人这么有兴趣，他觉得这不能说是爱，爱应该是像耶格尔夫妇那样的，或者至少像他对青莲——被三笠骂无情无义那个戏子，那样，一起经历过什么，快乐要，痛苦也要，才能算爱吧，但除了区区两面他和那人什么也没有。艾伦只能想起一句俗话，得不到的总是最好的，但他又隐隐觉得不对，他似乎也不是那么执着于得到那人。艾伦一个人吃饭的时候，常常能见到那人坐在自己身旁，他同那人说说学校，说说外面，也说说他见到的华人社会，上海的香港的，可惜在这些想象里那人都没有说过话，艾伦有些后悔，他觉得自己应该上次请他吃一顿饭的，这样他应该就会在自己的想象里开口了。而于艾伦来说，似乎只要有这么一个场景能变成着真实的，就觉得足够了。

耶诞节，香港会在浅水湾酒店办了一场舞会，收到请柬，三笠回信，将艾伦一起也带了去。艾伦本是打算去了打个照面就脚底抹油，可他看见了一人。那人穿了一身光泽很好的深灰色羊毛西装，头发上抹了油，全捋到了后面梳了一个大背头，露出额头，显得十分英俊。他站在一个高个子的金发男人边上，同对面一个留着小胡子的男人在讲话。看到他在，艾伦没有走的道理了，他取了一杯酒，一直在那人不近不远的地方。直到跟着男人走出了舞厅，走到了露台上。

露台正对着海，可能因为是耶诞节，海面很平静，月光洒在海浪上，随着微微的海浪起伏，泛起若隐若现的银光。那人就这么注视着海面，艾伦原以为那人会抽一支烟，他都想好要过去说“抽我的吧”，然后就可以顺理成章地搭话了，没料到他就只是看着海浪微弱的起起伏伏，或是天与海相接的地方。无法，艾伦只好走过去，一样扶着栏杆，生硬道：“耶诞快乐噢。”那人侧过头，看了一眼艾伦，可能是笑了一下，道：“你也是。”艾伦曲起手指敲敲栏杆，道：“上次说好的。”那人这回肯定笑了，他道：“那我们是真的很有缘分，小少爷。”他曲起手臂，靠着栏杆撑着头，“利威尔，L-E-V-I。”艾伦看着利威尔，海风把利威尔的头发微微吹乱了，几缕黑发从梳整齐的头发里掉了出来，落在光洁的额头上，令他的英俊里多了一分可爱，艾伦凑近了一些，他道：“利威尔，你英文说得真好。可你是华人吧，不要编一个假名字骗我哦。”利威尔抬手拨了一下额前的碎发，道：“不是假名，倒是真的没有姓。我是个混血，我妈都说不清到底混了多少，唯一能确定的就是英国、印度、中国。”艾伦点点头，继续盯着利威尔看，他一半脸落在月光里，另一半隐在黑暗里，带了那么一点儿神性，利威尔瞧艾伦不说话，笑道：“不乘胜追击，再问问我电话号码了？”艾伦转过视线，看向海面，把自己的侧脸留给了利威尔，他道：“不问，你有我号码。你若愿意接我电话，那也就肯定愿意给我打电话。”这回轮到利威尔盯着艾伦看了，他轻巧地换了一个话题，“小鬼，你说你喜欢我，你要怎么证明？”艾伦移了视线过去，道：“不知道，反正，你想骗我些钱再去结婚，我也可以，只要曾经拥有过就好了。”利威尔笑出了声，他摇摇头道：“小少爷，你有钱，但不赚钱，却想用钱证明自己的感情。”艾伦不知如何回答，只好沉默着，利威尔也一时没有再说话。

露台的门被推开，一人走了进来，是刚刚站在利威尔边上那个高个子金发男人。他走过来，站在艾伦和利威尔中间略偏向利威尔的地方，他对利威尔道：“朋友？真稀罕。”利威尔对他翻了个白眼，却也没有否认，只是道：“他是艾伦，上海那个耶格尔医生家的少爷。”艾伦看向金发男人，有些羡慕他能得到利威尔的白眼，金发男人把视线转向艾伦，向他伸出一只手，道：“你好，艾尔文·史密斯。”利威尔在一旁插话道：“不把你那一长串爵位荣誉称号拎出来晒晒月亮吗？”艾尔文十分标准地笑了一下，道：“我只想和艾伦私人层面上交个朋友。”艾伦回握艾尔文，“荣幸之至。”寒暄之后，艾尔文对利威尔道：“今天晚上差不多就到这里了，后天晚上半岛酒店。”利威尔点头后，艾尔文同艾伦道了一声“失陪，下次一定请赏脸与令妹一起来喝下午茶”，就离开了，露台上又回到只有两个人的状态。

艾伦向利威尔靠近了一些，率先打破沉默，开口道：“难怪你说你不缺钱，原来是子爵面前的红人。”利威尔不动声色，道：“只是个打工的。没想到你认识艾尔文。”艾伦撩了一把头发，将刘海撩了起来，他道：“好歹是到了人家的地盘，不搞搞清别人家谁说得上话吗？”利威尔略挑了一下眉，很快就压下去，艾伦又道：“既然你有这么一份好差事，为什么还要做那些苦力活。”利威尔移开视线，抬头看月亮，隔了好一会才道：“有些人即使是病了伤了，一天缺了工，第二天别说再给机会上工，就是连当月的工钱都不结的，我闲着没事，替他们顶个几天罢了。”艾伦一时间无话可回，沉默了一会，道：“我去过新界了。”利威尔吹了一声口哨，道：“九龙城寨？感觉怎么样？”艾伦道：“那里有家云吞做的很不错，就是街上黑了些，味道也不太好闻。利威尔，你真如我所猜是从那里出来的吗？”利威尔只道：“小少爷，没听过一句话叫，‘两个人一旦太熟了就玩不下去了’么。”艾伦盯着利威尔的眼睛，道：“但你对我已经了若指掌了罢。”利威尔不置可否，艾伦又道：“何况你也没想过同我玩。”利威尔垂了眼睛看向海面，道：“艾尔文希望你父亲可以到香港来开医院。”似是有所犹豫，利威尔停顿片刻，才接着道：“艾尔文想在完善香港的医疗系统上有所建树，好在港人和英国议会都有点名声，他是有野心要做港督的。”艾伦盯着利威尔看，利威尔继续道：“你是知道艾尔文还没结婚的吧？他心上人是个中国人，他不想放弃她，也不能娶她，但他总是想娶她的。”艾伦笑了，道：“你和我说这么多，子爵不会恼火么。”利威尔摇摇头，道：“这又不是什么秘密，你多出去走动走动很快就会知道了。”艾伦又笑道：“挺好的，知道子爵喜欢的是女人，我放心多了。”利威尔又好气又好笑，道：“小鬼一天天脑子里都装的什么东西。”艾伦又靠过去了些，甚至把脸凑到了利威尔跟前，道：“是子爵觉得我有用要你接近我，还是你觉得我有用跟子爵提议通过我游说我父亲？”利威尔拨开艾伦，道：“随你怎么想。”

中国新年，入乡随俗，港大从阴历二十八开始放假。艾伦在花园里画画，纤纤端着电话走过来，道：“找少爷的。”艾伦心下有些奇怪有谁会打电话给他，懒洋洋接起来，听到对面声音那一刻倒是立刻就精神了。利威尔在电话另一头道：“小少爷还记得我么？肯赏脸吃个饭么？”艾伦压了压嘴角，道：“是你约我，还是子爵要你邀我？”利威尔似乎是笑了一下，道：“艾尔文请你便不去么？那算我约你好了。”艾伦佯装出生气的语调，道：“那我都不去了。”利威尔紧接着就道：“我去迎你呢？”艾伦冷静道：“那我考虑考虑。”利威尔笑道：“好，你考虑考虑。”说完利威尔便挂了电话。

艾伦吩咐纤纤去给他放水，他要洗个澡，又叫来娟儿令她把自己最好的衣服都找出来。于是利威尔靠在艾伦家门口白铁门上，见到艾伦第一句话便是，“打扮得跟个花孔雀似的。”艾伦走近后，利威尔“啧”了一声，又道：“还喷了古龙水，你到底干什么去。”艾伦理直气壮，道：“约会啊。”利威尔轻笑道：“怎么就不能是艾尔文邀你去社交？”艾伦眨眨眼睛，道：“不是你同我说的，子爵女友是中国人，那自然是要过年的。”利威尔道：“小鬼的聪明只用在这里么？”

利威尔带艾伦去的是一家上海菜馆，装修得非常有香港的中国味，食客倒是大都操着一口上海话在高谈阔论。艾伦装出一副非常地道的样子，用上海话点了一桌子菜——上海话很地道，点的菜相当不地道，谁叫他是生在法租界的。利威尔撑着头看艾伦，艾伦呷了一口茶，对着利威尔挑眉道：“怎的了？”利威尔笑着摇摇头。艾伦不明所以，左看看右看看，却始终留了一部分目光在利威尔身上，他自以为藏得不错。利威尔也没急着揭穿他，剥了一只橘子，分一半给艾伦，他吃了一瓣橘子，慢悠悠道：“知道我为什么会给艾尔文做事么？”艾伦竖起耳朵，利威尔接着道：“我本来只是想在他身上捞点现钱。刀架在他脖子上，他倒不像其他那些白人吓得两股战战，他把钱夹子给我，我拿了钱自然放他走，他却不走，问我，他可以给我更多钱、更高的地位去做我想做的事，要不要为他卖命。”艾伦边咬橘子边问：“你想说服我也帮子爵？”利威尔掏出一块帕子擦了擦手，靠到椅背上，笑道：“不是，我是要告诉你我身手很好，你要看我就光明正大地看，偷偷摸摸地我也能发现。”明明做过更大胆的事，偏偏这下艾伦连耳根子都红了，又怎想下一刻他整张脸都红了。一身中国长袍的中年人给他们上菜，边将菜摆到桌上，边对利威尔道：“好久不见，还是头一次带人来呢。不过今天怎么点了些平时碰都不碰的菜？”那男人一看便知是上海人，自然用的上海话，利威尔微笑着地同男人寒暄了几句。艾伦夹了一筷子青菜，放在碗里拨来拨去，磕磕巴巴道：“你可真是多才多艺，还会讲上海话啊。”利威尔用筷子敲了一下艾伦的手背，“好好吃饭，别糟蹋粮食。”说完换了上海话，笑道：“我也没说我不会。说起来，我第一次见你，那时候你突然就上海话换了英语，又拿了专门一套杯子出来装中药一样的咖啡，现在想来，孔雀那时候就迫不及待开屏了哦。”艾伦伸手拨了拨刘海，不肯再说话，埋头苦吃。利威尔也不说话，看着艾伦不动声色地笑。

一顿不讲话的饭自然是很快就吃完了。艾伦掏出帕子擦擦嘴，若无其事问道：“等下去哪？”利威尔配合道：“你想去哪呢？”艾伦道：“我平时出来玩，一般都去什么俱乐部、会所，或者音乐会、私人美术馆这样。你要是有兴趣我知道不错的去处。”利威尔摇摇头，道：“你常去的地方我去不了的。”艾伦放下帕子，戴好帽子，招来侍应要买单，方才那个中年男人走过来对他说，利威尔早买过了。艾伦回过头对利威尔道：“对我这样好么？”利威尔不理他，艾伦又道：“不会啦，那些规定早就取消了。我也经常看见一些华人在的。”利威尔站起来，道：“他们要不有权要不有钱。当然你带我进自然能进，大不了明天全港的上层圈子都晓得你交了一个名不见经传的杂种朋友。”艾伦一时不知该说什么，利威尔又道：“走罢，去海边走走，一会送你回去。”

艾伦同利威尔走在海边，离码头稍微有些距离。因着新年要返乡而鼎沸的人声传到这里时，只剩下一个隐约的轮廓，大概能知道那边很热闹。艾伦目视前方，目不斜视，一双手却透着紧张，手指蜷曲又伸直，向前伸了半尺又赶快退回来，当他终于下定决心，一鼓作气想去牵利威尔的手，才发现利威尔一直将手插在兜里。艾伦有些气馁，过了片刻又像是想到了什么，快步走了两步，拦下了利威尔，他看着利威尔的眼睛道：“利威尔，你明明喜……不，至少对我有好感罢。”利威尔没说话，两人间沉默了片刻，艾伦继续道：“不然你为什么记得那么无关紧要的事……”利威尔伸手把艾伦被海风吹散的头发别到耳后，道：“刚刚的菜好吃么？”艾伦赌气道：“不记得了，你别叉开话题。”利威尔把手收回兜里，向着海浪走进了些，他道：“你纠结这做什么，不是你说的‘交个朋友’么。现在不是在做朋友么，难道你不开心？”艾伦斜跨一步，又与利威尔面对面站着，海浪打湿了他的裤脚，他道：“只是做朋友，你就别这样待我好，我会得寸进尺，想抱你、亲你的。”利威尔将艾伦拉到自己身边，不让海浪继续纠缠他，他笑道：“小少爷你真是个很难缠的小鬼，我当然挺喜欢你，不然怎么会想和一个白人做朋友。”艾伦一口气堵着，过了半响才道：“香港的海，同上海的海似乎不太一样。”利威尔接道：“是么。我没去过上海，你觉得哪边的更好看？”艾伦踢了一脚沙子，沙子没被踢飞，反而沾到了他的皮鞋上，“我也说不上来，下次我请你到上海去，你去看看告诉我罢。”利威尔笑笑，道：“好，我借小少爷的光。”他抬手看了看表，“不早了，我送你回去。”

利威尔叫了车，却只让司机开到山下，他同艾伦一起走了一段，送他到早上同他碰面的地方，利威尔对艾伦道：“到啦。”艾伦推开门，进去了半个身子，突然回过身，对利威尔道：“好吃的。”利威尔道：“什么？”艾伦道：“今天的晚饭好吃的，记不得了是真的，但是也真的好吃。”利威尔笑了一下，轻轻推了一把艾伦，“好了，回去罢。”艾伦反手捉住利威尔的手腕，“海也是香港的海更好看，但下次你到上海来看的话，那上海的海就也很不错。”利威尔顿了好一会，才挣开艾伦的手，叹了一口气道：“我知道了，你阴历三十晚上有空么？”艾伦迅速道：“有的。”利威尔把艾伦推进铁门里，又带上了门，才道：“那我来接你。”

清早，三笠在用早饭。艾伦一直觉得三笠实在是一个太过厉害的姑娘。父亲在战乱里死无全尸，母亲再嫁被丈夫打得半死不活，自己也被继父隔三差五就揍，好不容易带着母亲逃了出来，母亲又染了肺病死在眼前。被自己家这样一家白人家庭领养，一开始语言不通，去上学又被人在身后戳脊梁骨，艾伦都看不过去要去揍他们，三笠却每每拦下艾伦。饶是这样，童年吃不饱更没上过学，后来英文说得不比人差，成绩也总是学校里最好，甚至到大学念了医，男人都要吐上几日的解剖课，她倒仍旧第一，甩下第二好大一节。以至于，自律起早只是三笠身上最微不可见的优点了。

三笠翻了一页报纸，喝了一口咖啡，发现艾伦在她对面坐下了，她道：“不上课，还起得这样早？”艾伦令娟儿去拿他的早饭来，再对三笠道：“偶尔早起也不错。”三笠放下报纸，道：“究竟是一时兴起，还是兴奋到睡不着，我又不是瞎的。”艾伦的咖啡还没来，他端过三笠的那杯一口气喝了一半，道：“那你还问？不绑我回上海啦？”三笠道：“我能绑你一辈子自然就绑了，可你怎么就不能清醒一点。你要打算同一个——人一辈子，我不管你，可你要怎么和爸妈讲？你还结婚么？你总要继承爸的医院罢，别人能服你？”艾伦放下杯子，道：“我把他藏着不行么。”三笠摇摇头，“你眼光好啊，看上的不是名动全城的腕儿，就是和军火纠缠不清的危险男人。”艾伦掐住三笠的手腕，盯着她道：“你查过他了？”三笠用另一只手掰开艾伦的手，道：“不查查，又跑出来个未婚妻，我看得送你这个医学生去看病了！”艾伦站起身，道“那你查出什么了？”三笠拾起报纸，道：“除了是九龙城寨那个脏地方出来的，是史密斯家的人，和美国人的公司有来有往，什么也没查出来。”艾伦转身要走，“我的事你少管。”迎面娟儿拿了早饭正往里走，艾伦拦下她，道：“送去我房间，再把之前送来的大红袍，找个漂亮些的盒子装好也送来。”

阴历三十这天，艾伦还是起得相当早，他思前想后，翻箱倒柜，弄得三笠和两个丫鬟莫名其妙的，终于找出了他之前一时兴起做的中式长袍。对此，利威尔评价道：“不伦不类，整一四不像。”艾伦撩了一把下摆，道：“那你来帮我挑一身新的？”

利威尔在艾伦房间里的扶手椅上坐下，指挥艾伦换了一身粗花呢的西装。艾伦换好衣服，这时候，纤纤为他们上了两杯茶，艾伦捧了一杯，献宝似地道：“尝尝呢。”利威尔五指执杯，呷了一口，挑眉道：“你给艾尔文打电话了？”艾伦点点头，利威尔笑道：“艾尔文肯定笑死了。”艾伦道：“不管他，你喜欢么？”利威尔转了转手里的杯子，道：“不讨厌。”于是艾伦取出一支雕花的黑檀木匣子，推到利威尔面前，“新年快乐。”利威尔上下打量了一番艾伦，道：“小鬼故意穿得不伦不类，骗我进来是罢。”艾伦不说话，眨眨眼睛，利威尔又道：“可我没给小鬼准备压岁钱。”艾伦摇摇头，眼睛亮晶晶的，道：“不重要，你今天带我去哪儿？”

艾伦被利威尔带去的是湾仔，照例阴历三十晚上这里摆的是新春市场，人山人海的。进去之前，艾伦看看人潮，又看看利威尔，道：“这样多人，不会走丢了么？”利威尔似是看穿了艾伦，道：“走散了，你便叫辆车回家去就是了。”艾伦撇撇嘴，不搭话，利威尔笑了一下，拉起艾伦一只手的手腕，道：“行了罢，小少爷还会走丢么？”

市场里什么都卖，吃穿用，且都是时下顶受欢迎的。好些个摊堆得满满当当，边缘摆着的商品像是下一秒就要掉到地上一样，特别是很多卖吃的，雪白软糯的糕点就那么颤颤巍巍摆着，艾伦看得忧心忡忡。湾仔这本来就是偏僻地方，且充斥着下等娱乐场所，港府自然不会顾得上给这里做卫生，地上灰尘落得相当厚，春节又肯定少不得烟花炮竹，烟花在头顶炸开，窜地鼠在灰尘里横冲直撞。利威尔时不时叫艾伦往他这边来点，省的裤脚着火，艾伦被吓了一跳，问：“还会着火，这么危险的么。”利威尔淡淡道：“也没多可怕，及时踩灭了就好，不过这里太脏了不想踩你衣服。”艾伦往利威尔身边靠了些，道：“听你这口气，像是有什么不好的回忆一样。”利威尔看了一眼艾伦，笑道：“不是我，是艾尔文，他第一次同他女友来这里，一个没注意被烧了袖口，我那时候还负责做他的保镖，跳出来，在他手上踩了好几个灰印子才没让他残疾。”艾伦笑了起来，道：“没想到子爵还有这么傻的时候。”利威尔道：“恋爱中的男人，都是傻子。”艾伦突然问利威尔道：“那你现在傻么？”不等利威尔回答，艾伦便扯着利威尔站到了一糕点铺子前，道：“我要吃这个。”利威尔皱皱眉道：“这东西甜得发腻。”艾伦道：“我吃过的，喜欢。”利威尔掏钱买了一个，边递给艾伦边摇头，“真是小孩口味。”艾伦咬着那一块点心，点心软乎乎的，芯里的豆沙顺着口流出来，艾伦便伸舌头舔掉。他们接着往里走，走到一处，明显这里的人都带着酒气，利威尔拦下艾伦，道：“走吧，回去了。”艾伦问道：“前面不是还有么。”利威尔拉着艾伦转身，道：“里面多是卖人了，没什么意思。”艾伦惊道：“不是早就废除奴隶制了么！”利威尔张口，又闭上，沉默了一会才道：“基本上是娼妓。”艾伦接道：“那是没什么意思，走吧。”

春天，艾伦同三笠回了一次上海。卡罗拉安排了很多次饭局、舞会、下午茶，形形色色的女孩像是流水一样从耶格尔家里流过。艾伦全当不存在，在卡罗拉面前打马虎敷衍了事，一门心思全扑在了收好茶叶上。临到两人回香港的时候，卡罗拉问艾伦，可有看中的女孩儿，艾伦笑嘻嘻道：“没有，一个个还没有我妹子漂亮厉害，叫人怎么瞧得上。”格里沙一巴掌拍在儿子脑袋上，“说出去，别人还以为你爱上三笠了。”卡罗拉一听，拉起艾伦和三笠的手，道：“那也行，我看两人确实有几分相配。”三笠没说话，艾伦急急忙忙把手抽出来，“可了不得，不能不能，我对三笠，三笠对我，都没那个意思。”格里沙笑笑转了个话题道：“你还小，可以再等等，不过要不你们别回去香港了，现在乱得很。”艾伦心下一惊，面上却是平常，他道：“港府早就宣布中立了，日本人不会打过来罢，倒是上海怕是要更不安生。”卡罗拉笑笑，道：“艾伦真是长大了，都会担心爸妈了。”

回港前一晚，艾伦洗了澡，一个人在房间里看书，卡罗拉敲门走了进来，拉了一把椅子坐了在艾伦身旁。艾伦合上书，转身对着卡罗拉，他道：“这么晚了，妈有什么事么？”卡罗拉拉起儿子一只手，道：“艾伦，你和妈讲，是不是在香港谈恋爱了？是那孩子不是白种人么？没关系的，你和妈讲，只要人好，妈来想办法。”艾伦咬住嘴唇，半响才道：“妈怎么这样说？”卡罗拉笑道：“我自己养大的儿子我能不知道吗？你又是个心什么都放在脸上的。”艾伦挣扎了一下，抽出自己的手，盯着卡罗拉的眼睛道：“如果您不能接受呢？”卡罗拉放柔了语气道：“你喜欢，待你好，我会有什么不能接受的。”艾伦沉默片刻，笑道：“我还没被接受呢！有机会我一定带人回来。”

一回到香港，艾伦约了利威尔，利威尔看着小山一样的茶叶盒，对着艾伦笑道：“小少爷这是包了我下半辈子的所有的茶叶么。”艾伦道：“你看着多，其实都是盒子啦。凡是上点档次的茶叶全都不散卖，只有礼盒。这些商人真是黑心透了。”隔了一会，艾伦又补充道：“如果你愿意呢，那其实我包了也无妨。”利威尔不理他，只道：“小少爷这次回去，没相亲么？”艾伦凑到利威尔面前，道：“当然有，我妈恨不得把全上海的女孩都找来。我爸还跟我们说，干脆把我和三笠凑一起算了。”利威尔随手捡了一只茶盒，指尖抚过暗红色的丝绒，他道：“我看也不错，就有一点，她是黄种人。”艾伦有些恼了，他提高了声音道：“那又如何，我父母不在乎这些，出身血统，哪抵得上真人和心地！”他想起临行前一夜他与母亲的谈话，稍稍平复了一下道：“你总同我开这样的玩笑，我难道没有说过，‘我爱你，同你不想干’么！”利威尔只是看着艾伦，没说话。艾伦觉得利威尔太会隐藏，又比他成熟太多，他看不透利威尔封在没有感情眼神下的究竟是什么，艾伦觉得有些难过，他道：“可你明明，明明也不是不……”艾伦还是没敢说出“喜欢”二字，他有些惧怕又把利威尔推远了。利威尔道：“你爸妈能接受的是，待你好喜欢你的，无所谓出身的女孩。”说完后，他再次沉默了。艾伦知道他讲得对，可又有些不甘心，他想哪怕只争朝夕不也是好的么。转念一想，要是想只争朝夕更不能推开利威尔了，于是他揭过不提，换了个话题同利威尔讲，父亲让他别回香港了，战火随时就烧过来，最后他笑道：“日本应该怎么都不会打香港罢。”利威尔沉默片刻，道：“但愿如此罢。”想了想，利威尔伸手揉了揉艾伦头发，他道：“但如果万一，万一日本人真的打过来了，你来找我，我告诉你怎么逃出香港，不要一个人逞能。”利威尔这个男人绝不能说不喜欢艾伦，他懂艾伦想要什么，他不想或者说不能答应艾伦，却又舍不得伤害艾伦。艾伦看着利威尔，他想，明明我和他之间该是快乐的，该是有爱的，为什么总这样停滞不前呢。

入夏的时候，利威尔约艾伦去了一次九龙城寨。艾伦有些吃惊，利威尔一直以来的态度都是避着这里的。

他们坐在一家面馆，利威尔似乎同老板娘很熟，向来对人都是挂着仅仅代表礼貌笑容的利威尔，在老板娘面前倒是笑得有几分真挚。面上来了，味道很普通，不过面很有趣，只有一根，长长的，卧满了一只碗，利威尔还要求他不准咬断，要一口吃掉。艾伦抗议了几句，还是乖乖照做了。吃完了一整根面之后，艾伦长叹了一口气，问利威尔道：“这是有什么说法么。”利威尔看了他一眼，道：“真不知道，还是故意问我呢。”艾伦狡黠地眨眨眼睛，道：“真不知道，不过大概能猜到，但想听你说。”利威尔笑了一下，道：“长寿面，想你能活到九十九。”顿了顿，他又补充道：“你生日的时候回上海了，再回来的时候我又太忙，今天才给你补上，你要是生气了呢，就别再理我好了。”艾伦气鼓鼓道：“你这是欺负人！”利威尔笑着捏了捏艾伦鼓起来的脸，道：“对啊，我就欺负你了。”艾伦泄了气，道：“行吧行吧。我还能怎么样你。”转念一想，艾伦又问利威尔道：“怎么偏偏是这家？我以为你不想我来这的。”利威尔道：“这里是我小时候生日吃面的地方”艾伦点点头，利威尔又道：“如果香港沦陷了，你就到这里来，带上你妹妹也可以，老板娘能安排你们离开。”艾伦盯着利威尔看了好一会，突然道：“那你呢？不是你带我走么。”利威尔端起他们俩吃完的碗，送到后厨，回来坐下后，才道：“我不能走。”

到最后，艾伦又同利威尔提了一次“喜欢不喜欢，爱不爱”的事，甚至还提到，希望利威尔总有一天能同他回家一起去见卡罗拉，再加上“如果战乱，要怎么走”的话，他们俩这次算得上是不欢而散。

艾伦同利威尔将近两个月没有任何联络，三笠都有些吃惊，即不联系也不见艾伦伤心，反倒是生气居多，于是她小心翼翼提了一次，艾伦问她道：“你能接受，一个人告诉你，‘这里危险了，你丢下我逃吧’这样的话么。”还不等三笠回答，艾伦便气愤道：“这怎么可能，要死当然是要死在一起。”三笠没如艾伦所想附和他，反而沉默了好一会，才道：“我会的，我也会要他跑。我向来没有什么追求，我只希望能活下去，但如果我有不得不做的事不能逃，我也希望至少我最重要的人能活着。”三笠扯开来说明白了，其实艾伦也不见得真的就不懂，可他就是觉得无法接受利威尔一次又一次避开他的话，又这样事无巨细地想着他好。另一方面，三笠的话又提醒了艾伦，如果真有一天世道变了，他有责任而不能走，他也绝不希望利威尔留下了，他也想利威尔能好好活着，哪怕没了自己，他会属于别人。

七月，天再一次变得又热又黏，港大结了课。艾伦本是很期待暑假，可到了这时，令他期待暑假的理由，已经变成了他闷闷不乐的原因，直到利威尔约他去广州一间茶楼喝茶。不过，这次利威尔没有打来电话，而是叫人送了手信。

这间茶楼，艾伦同利威尔在这里吃过一次茶，但准确说，不是利威尔带他来的，是他跟着利威尔来的。当然艾伦并不是跟踪狂，他那天得了一样稀罕的玉器，想要给利威尔看，他打电话给利威尔，却是利威尔的属下接的，说利威尔去了广州茶楼谈事，如果有急事可以打电话给茶楼。艾伦选择直接去广州的茶楼找他，他进去的时候利威尔正同人谈事，他以为利威尔没看见他，他找了位子叫了茶想等利威尔正事完了去吓吓他。不过艾伦没想到，他这么一等便等睡着了。醒来的时候，利威尔坐在他对面，他身上搭着利威尔的外套，利威尔调侃艾伦几句，又见艾伦还迷迷糊糊一副没清醒的样子，笑了笑把桌上几碟茶点推了过去，道：“饿了没，尝尝看。应该是你这种小鬼会喜欢的味道。”那茶点大概是确实做得不错，又有那日利威尔笑容的加持，艾伦格外喜欢，后来不仅他自己去广州必要去这间茶楼，旁人从广州带伴手礼，他都指名要这间茶楼的茶点。

艾伦走进去的时候，发现利威尔拣了临窗的位子，他过去坐在利威尔对面。桌上果然摆了他喜欢的茶点，虽然后来时过境迁，艾伦再来广州时想再尝尝这茶点，却发现茶楼已经被拆了很久，所以他始终没搞清楚到底是这茶点真的那么好吃，还是因为别的什么他在那时候可以百吃不腻。艾伦净了手，吃了几块点心后，笑着对利威尔道：“我还以为你再也不想见我了。”利威尔伸手擦掉艾伦嘴边的碎屑，道：“小少爷好大脾气，自己发完一顿火，还要别人来哄。”艾伦盯着利威尔道：“得了吧，你是无事不登三宝殿的。”利威尔笑了一下，道：“既然你这么聪明，我也不和你兜圈子了。你看看这里有什么不同。”这间茶楼茶好，店里位置也好，平日里都是熙熙攘攘的，就算是雅间也能听到隐隐约约的吵闹声，今日却连大堂都这样安静，艾伦四周看了一圈，道：“人怎么这样少？”利威尔道：“艾伦，离开香港，回上海去吧。”艾伦先是有些激动，很快又平静下来，他道：“你还是一样不能走对么。”利威尔道：“是。”艾伦忽然伸手捉住了利威尔一只手，他道：“那你能答应我，一定会来上海找我么。”利威尔没挣开，只是注视着艾伦的眼睛，“我可以答应你，但没法保证说到做到。”艾伦似是料到利威尔会这么回答，他立刻就接道：“那你至少同我回一次家，见一次我父母。”利威尔抽出手，道：“艾伦，你不要这么自私。”艾伦平静道：“我只是想让多一些人见证，我和你真的相识过。”利威尔立刻回道：“我不需要，只要你我记得就可以了。”艾伦笑了一下，道：“利威尔，你才是不要这么自私啊。”利威尔就这么看着艾伦，没有说话，艾伦继续道：“我知道你喜欢我、爱我，你没说过，但你做了什么我都看见了。是，我是很自私，我就是想听你亲口对我说一次，你为什么就不能答应我呢——你那些忧虑我都心里有数，可我都不在乎你为什么要在乎？还是说我误会了，你就只是想利用我，那我只能说你做的恐怕都超出你自己的想象了罢！反正——你这样坚持，那我的事与你无关了。以后我们都别再见了！”说完，艾伦便起身离开，利威尔没动，只是在艾伦快要走出门的时候，才道：“至少，你不要做傻事，别留在香港了，回去。”艾伦没回头，也没做出任何回应。

利威尔真的以为艾伦以后都会与他再无瓜葛了，他打电话去，只有下人接，而艾伦永远都不在；他送手信去，从没有回信；他去艾伦家，没有艾伦的提前通知，他不被允许上平顶山。利威尔晃着杯子里的红茶，他笑了一下，想，你看看，这小鬼明明说要包我下半辈子的茶叶，真是不负责任的任性小少爷啊。

就在这种时候，接连下了好几天的暴雨，港府发了通知，将要迎来特大台风。利威尔接到了三笠的电话，电话那头的女孩努力维持着声音的平静，却怎么都掩盖不住慌张，她对利威尔道：“求你了，帮我找找艾伦！”利威尔一惊，却很快压住了情绪，他道：“发生什么事了？”三笠道：“艾伦失踪快两天了。我找了我知道的所有地方，都不在。我知道你同他吵架了很不开心，但我求你了。”利威尔道：“我去找他，现在外面太危险了，你别再出门。我能找到他，叫他安全的，你别害怕。”

利威尔挂断了电话，少见的，面带痛苦的，压了压太阳穴。风带着雨砸在窗户上，玻璃与铁架一起发出巨大的声响，利威尔捞起外套，找了一辆能找到的最重的车。他坐在驾驶座上，他不由得庆幸，还好自己会开车，不用再搭上一个司机。利威尔驾车，打出一个弯，很快消失在暴雨中。

艾伦谢绝了面馆老板娘要他留下避雨避风的建议，他坚持自己有安全的去处。艾伦走出面馆，他甚至都没有带伞，任雨把他浇成一只落汤鸡。艾伦在雨里走着，九龙城寨这里建筑物密度高，风似乎还没能灌进来。他觉得自己非常傻，非常矫情，非常自作多情，他并不指望利威尔能来找他，可除了利威尔也没人再能找到他了，如果他就这么死了，三笠和爸妈应该会很伤心，特别是三笠这个傻姑娘，肯定会觉得是全部是她自己的错，再自己折磨自己；他也曾听中国人说，人生最难过莫过于白发人送黑发人，他当然也不想让爸妈尝尝世上最难过的事。想到这里，艾伦觉得自己不能死，可他又忍不住得觉得自己该死，从前强迫青莲，还觉得被骗了的自己是世上顶可怜的人，真的是恬不知耻；现在为了一点情绪就同利威尔闹别扭，还觉得是他太自私根本不考虑自己，也真的就如利威尔所说，真的是自己怎么能自私成这样？

利威尔找到的就是这样的艾伦，抱着膝盖，坐在垃圾成片的广场上，整个人湿得像是可以送去自来水厂发水。利威尔一个箭步冲上去，用背替艾伦档了一只被台风卷来的花盆，花盆碎在他背上。利威尔抹了一把眼睛，想看得清楚一点，却也不顶什么用，他咬了咬牙，拎起艾伦往车子里扔。艾伦被扔到车上才反应过来，他向前爬了一点，摸了摸利威尔的肩，他道：“你怎么会来？”利威尔几乎是咬牙切齿，“现在不来难道要我等着给你收尸么！”艾伦却笑了，他道：“利威尔，我刚刚想，我要是就这么死了也没什么坏处，可现在我改主意了，你就算说我自私也好。”

利威尔带艾伦去的是自己在九龙城寨的公寓，说是公寓，在市里人看来应该是待拆危楼，但跨海开回市里比这幢危楼危险多了。

利威尔没来得及给自己换衣服，倒是先给艾伦扔进了浴缸。等他换掉湿衣裳，走到卧室，看到艾伦没穿衣服，只裹了一条薄棉被，正在擦头发。利威尔怎么看这个小鬼怎么气，他干脆伸手狠狠捏了一把艾伦的脸。艾伦一点也没生气，反而笑了。利威尔背过身，不肯看艾伦，他道：“真的是有能耐啊小少爷，还学会赌徒那一套了？”艾伦没说话，等利威尔觉得有些不对，想转过身的时候，艾伦已经扑过来抱住了他。艾伦凑到利威尔面前，拿嘴去啃利威尔的唇，又伸了舌头去勾利威尔的舌头。利威尔有点不明白自己，他应该推开艾伦的，怎么没推开反而伸手也拥住了眼前这个人。吻了半响，艾伦退开半寸，利威尔一只手扣住艾伦的后脑勺，他亲了亲艾伦的眉毛、眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊，最后停在他唇前，抵着艾伦的额头道：“你想清楚了么。”艾伦没说话，狠狠点了点头，利威尔接着道：“我还是不能陪你走，还是不能给你任何承诺，我能给你的大概只有这么多快乐，甚至还不是纯粹的快乐。”艾伦一步跨到利威尔身上，两个人都硬了，隔着利威尔短裤薄薄一层布料撞在一起，有些分不清究竟谁更烫一些，他喘着粗气笑道：“你怎么这么多话！”利威尔也笑了一下，他捧着艾伦的脸，又狠又温柔地吻了艾伦的唇，然后抱起艾伦，两个人一起陷到那张并不柔软的床上。

艾伦伸手拽掉了利威尔身上的衣物，利威尔道：“年轻人火气这样旺。”艾伦不理他，将头伸到利威尔一侧，含住利威尔一只耳垂，含糊不清道：“好像你不急一样。”边说边用一只膝盖去蹭利威尔的家伙，那家伙似乎比刚刚又大了几分，烫了几分，艾伦放开利威尔的耳垂，拿胳膊挂在他脖子上，道：“会痛么？”利威尔用手托住艾伦一瓣臀，又将食指同中指塞进了艾伦的屁股缝里，接着慢慢伸了进去，在肠道里搅动、按压、一点点缓慢而又带着点狠劲儿地向里爬去，他道：“我是不是只能说不知道，要是说会或者不会，你都要醋上一醋？”利威尔的指尖划过一处略有些凸起的软肉，艾伦被刺激，猛抽了一口气，他往利威尔怀里钻了钻，蹭了蹭，道：“醋肯定要醋，但我也不算雏儿，你也得醋一醋，这样一想就公平多了。”艾伦的发丝随着他的动作蹭到了利威尔的乳尖，摩擦得使那处凸起了，利威尔仍旧面无表情甚至还有那么一点臭脸，可惜他脸颊上的潮红出卖了他，他的面无表情只是伪装。利威尔曲起那支在肠道里的食指，有规律却缓慢地搓动着那块软肉，又伸了另一只手夹了艾伦胸前的一只乳头，与肠道里那支手指的节奏稍稍错开，错弄着那一小点。

终于，艾伦感觉身体从内而外无一处不是痒痒的，无一处不叫嚣着不满足，他张开手和腿一齐环住利威尔，他的声音略带着颤，他道：“利威尔，你进来呀！”利威尔“嗯”了一声，却没有立刻动作，他耐心地继续扩张，直到放进了第三根手指，这时候，肠液已经分泌了很多，不仅浸湿了利威尔的手和艾伦的臀，还顺着艾伦的大腿和利威尔的胳膊，滴滴答答地流到了床单和薄被上。利威尔抽出手，将艾伦掰正，与自己面对面，他注视着艾伦的眼睛，那双眼睛漂亮极了，像玻璃糖纸，像琉璃宫灯，像遥远国度运来的宝石，像星星，像月亮，像太阳，像这世间最美好的一切，平日里它们属于艾伦自己，属于这个世界，而现在沾了浓烈情欲的这双漂亮眼睛，是属于他利威尔的。利威尔此时此刻，近乎虔诚，他扶着也扣着艾伦的腰，他把自己放进眼前这个男人的身体里。艾伦睁大了眼睛，不肯眨眼，不知道代表什么的泪水从他的眼角溢了出来，他张着嘴，却没发出一点声音。利威尔俯下身子，从额头一路吻到嘴唇，又用自己的舌头去纠缠艾伦的。他停住身下的动作，吻了很久，一吻毕，才又开始抽插，他伸了一只手刮了刮艾伦的鼻子，问道：“哑了么？你怎么都不爱叫，明明平时说不完的话。”艾伦没有立刻回话，到全身止不住地抖了一下，高潮之后，他重新伸手勾住利威尔，哑着嗓子回道：“我得用全部的力气去记住你啊。”利威尔本没想射在艾伦体内，艾伦却勾着他不准他抽出去，明明没什么力气，又力大无穷，利威尔笑了笑，道：“反正等会还是帮你清理的我麻烦对罢。”说完，便射了，他射完了没立刻抽出来，他拥着艾伦，躺进湿乎乎的被子，精液顺着缝隙溢出来一些。

艾伦突然叫了起来，“利威尔，你流血了。”利威尔看了看艾伦手上的血，动了动，发现是背上之前裹好的伤口裂开了，他伸手握住艾伦那只手，十指交错，他道：“没事的。”艾伦在他怀里不安分地动了动，“怎么就没事！”利威尔亲了亲艾伦的眼睛，道；“你没事就没事。”艾伦安静了，他想起来利威尔冲过来圈住他那一瞬间，他悄悄把眼泪蹭到被子上，“明明叫你不要管我。”利威尔笑了一下，又郑重地亲了一下艾伦的眼睛，“算我自作多情，你也不要管我。”

台风过后，竟然是个大晴天，阳光好到都能洒进这位于九龙城寨的小公寓的卧室里。

利威尔坐在床边，看着刚刚睡醒的艾伦，他伸手顺了顺艾伦的头发，他道：“艾伦，我想了想，我还是不能给你你最想听到的承诺，但我答应你，只要我活着，我就尽力活着。这样也许我们总有一天能再见。”艾伦抓住了那只陷在他头发里的手，他道：“昨天你来找我，那以后我来找你。”


End file.
